


House of Interest

by Sumire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hogwarts, M/M, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire/pseuds/Sumire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Reese and Harold Finch await to be sorted into their Houses at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I got on Tumblr. Maybe one day I'll continue this.. and give it a better title? xD; Sorry, it's so short. :c

“You nervous, Harold?” John asked the obviously shaking boy next to him.

“N-no, of course not!” Harold quietly snapped. He sighed. Who was he trying to kid? “I just.. I just don’t want to end up in Slytherin..”

John scoffed. “Oh please. Harold Finch in Slytherin? You must be out of your mind. A man like you is for sure in Ravenclaw.”

“You think so?” Harold asked him.

John simply nodded and took the boy’s hand. They shared a smile and a blush.  
“Harold Finch?”

As calmly as he could be, Harold Finch stepped up and made his way to the stool. Before the Sorting Hat was even placed on his head, it shouted “RAVENCLAW!”

Harold smiled, a feel of pride within him as he made his way down to join his fellow housemates.  
Soon, it was John’s turn and he was sorted into Gryffindor. He felt he belonged in the right house but he couldn’t help but feel the loneliness of not being with Harold.

When the ceremony and dinner was over and Houses were parting, the two met before going their separate ways for the night.  
“Are you happy with your House?” John asked even though he knew the answer.  
Harold nodded. John smiled but he could see the sadness in Finch’s eyes. He placed a hand on the new Ravenclaw’s face and their eyes met.

“You’re the smartest boy I know, Harold Finch.” John whispered.  
Harold mimicked John’s action, placing his own hand on John’s face.  
“And you’re the bravest boy I know, John Reese.”

They shared a smile each boy saved only for the other before being forced to go their separate ways, making sure the last thing they felt were each others fingers.


End file.
